J'ai tué Lola Quincey
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Lola parle de son viol, de l'accusation de Briony contre Robbie et de son mariage avec Paul Marshall.


**A/N :**** écrit en réponse "bijoux et perles" pour la commu LJ 7 Couples.**

**Avertissement : ce texte revient sur des évènements difficiles pour Lola qui rejette la faute de son propre viol sur elle-même. Rappelons que la victime d'un viol n'est jamais responsable de son agression, quoi que soit son attitude ou ce qu'elle portait lors de son agression. Lola ne s'en rend simplement pas compte.**

* * *

Un collier brisé, dont les perles autrefois brillantes ont roulé sur le parquet, récolté la poussière des années et des non-dits, échoué dans les recoins de la pièce, là où personne ne regarde jamais. C'est ce que je suis devenue, sans jamais l'avoir voulu, mais sans jamais n'avoir rien fait pour l'empêcher non plus. Victime et coupable de ma propre déchéance, il y a pourtant bien longtemps que j'ai cessé d'être désolée pour moi-même. Désormais, je ne suis plus qu'amère. Et je sais qu'un jour, ce sentiment s'envolera à son tour, pour ne laisser place qu'à la haine. Envers moi, envers lui.

Cela fait presque dix ans que je l'ai rencontré. Je me souviens encore de ce jour funeste. La chaleur s'était écrasée sur l'Angleterre, et si le Domaine des Tallis était une encore une bulle étrangère au brasier qui s'apprêtait à frapper l'Europe, l'horreur n'allait pas tarder à nous frapper sans que nous ne le sachions encore.

Paul était arrivé avec Leon et j'avais été impressionnée par cet homme mur et respectable, à la tête d'un empire en pleine croissance. Je crois me souvenir que j'avais été flattée, quand il avait daigné m'adresser la parole. Peut-être même que j'avais un peu flirté avec lui, grisée par la fierté, ou confuse par la chaleur. J'avais mangé, croqué le chocolat, comme il me l'avait demandé, et il était retourné à ses occupations, non sans me lancer un dernier regard. J'étais de mon côté retournée à Pierrot et Jackson, non sans ressentir un étrange sentiment de plénitude.

Mais ma première impression de Paul s'était retrouvée complètement détruite quand je l'avais vu pour la deuxième fois. Cette fois-ci, je m'étais trouvée seule, quelques instants avant le diner. J'avais terminé de boutonner ma robe quand j'avais vu la porte s'ouvrir dans le reflet de mon miroir et il était entré, me souhaitant une bonne soirée avant de s'approcher de moi à grands pas. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait pensé à moi tout l'après-midi, que je l'avais séduite, qu'il voulait m'embrasser et moi je n'avais pas compris, j'avais eu soudainement très peur parce que papa et maman auraient détesté apprendre que j'avais charmé un homme, ce ne sont pas des choses que les jeunes filles de bon rang font. Alors je lui avais dit que j'étais flattée mais que je ne pouvais pas faire ça, et il avait saisi mon bras, tentant de m'embrasser. Je m'étais débattue, l'avais griffé au visage, étais parvenue à m'enfuir.

C'était à ce moment là que les choses avaient complètement chaviré. Il avait dit m'avoir sauvé des jumeaux alors que nous savions tous les deux qu'il était le seul responsable des marques que Briony avait vues sur mon bras. Briony que sa mère avait envoyée chercher mes frères et qui était revenue avec une lettre. Pierrot et Jackson s'étaient enfuis, et nous étions tous sortis pour les chercher sur le domaine, parce qu'ils n'auraient pas pu aller très loin, vraiment.

Malheureusement, ils étaient allés assez loin pour que je me retrouve seule et que soudainement, je ne voie plus rien. Une main s'était refermée sur mes yeux tandis qu'une autre avait définitivement pris possession de mon innocence et de mon intégrité. A l'instant même où il m'avait attaquée, j'avais su que c'était Paul Marshall, et puis Briony était arrivée. Elle l'avait fait fuir, m'avait demandé qui m'avait attaquée, et l'espace d'un instant, j'avais voulu lui dire. Mais je m'étais soudainement souvenue que c'était moi qui l'avais charmé, que c'était de ma faute. Et je ne pouvais pas l'avouer, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pouvais pas l'avouer parce que ce que j'avais fait était mal alors quand Briony m'avait dit qu'elle savait, qu'elle avait vu, que c'était Robbie, Robbie Turner, qui avait déjà attaqué Cecilia, qui avait écrit une lettre affreuse, qui était un dérangé, un obsédé sexuel, j'avais acquiescé. Robbie m'avait attaquée, c'était devenu la version officielle, il avait été envoyé en prison, et j'avais fini par croire à cette version, à me dire qu'après tout, je n'avais pas vu mon agresseur, et que Paul n'était peut-être pas le coupable. De toute manière, le procès l'aurait prouvé, s'il l'avait été, n'est-ce pas ? Si Robbie avait été condamné, c'était parce que c'était bien lui, le coupable, non ?

La vie n'avait pas repris son cours normal, après cela. Cecilia était partie, Briony avait arrêté de parler, et Paul Marshall avait insisté pour rester au Domaine Tallis. Il avait dit que mon histoire lui avait brisé le cœur, qu'il s'était attaché à moi, qu'il voulait s'occuper de moi. Je l'avais laissé faire. Je l'avais laissé demander ma main en mariage à mon père. Je l'avais laissé m'épouser. Je l'avais laissé faire taire à tout jamais la possibilité de rétablir un jour la vérité. Celle que, malgré ce que j'avais pu me dire pour me convaincre du contraire, c'était lui, qui m'avait violée. Pas Robbie.

Cela fait dix ans. Dix ans aujourd'hui que Lord Paul Marshall est entré dans ma vie. Dix ans que je deviens presque folle dès que je pense un peu trop à tout cela. Dix ans que je prétends que tout va bien. Dix ans que mon mari joue le rôle de l'époux dévoué en public. Dix ans qu'il m'ignore à peine les portes de notre demeure refermées. Dix ans qu'il ne vient à moi que le soir. Dix ans que je le laisse faire. Dix ans que j'ai détruit la vie de Robbie. Dix ans que j'ai aussi brisée celle de Cecilia. Dix ans que je ne suis plus qu'un collier de perles brisés. Dix ans que j'ai tué Lola Quincey.


End file.
